wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Norse
Norse belongs to ND. Do not steal anything (coding, content etc.). Coding by NS. reference Appearance Norse is a large, moon pale IceWing with an electric blue hue to his top scales. Norse has sapphire blue eyes and dark grey horns as well as dark grey spikes that start between his horns and follow along his spine until his back. He has the same electric blue that is in the membranes of his wings; the frame of his wings are the same white. Personality Norse loves the thrill of battle and fighting. He is one probably the top of his age group, but he is not as good as the full grown IceWings. His technique is complex and hard and is why most of the IceWings his age cannot catch up to him. Thought through all the fighting he still has a heart for his friends and will protect them at all costs. Abilities *Norse has ALL abilities of a regular IceWing. *When Norse is angry, a blizzard will appear. History This is the part where you learn of Norse's dark and cavernous past... Once upon a time there was an IceWing born named Norse. He had one brother born before him, and a sister born after him. Their names were Storm and Snow Leopard. Now you may think this innocent bunch was thoughtful, and caring for each other; but you thought WRONG. The sister and the brother were always beating him up, saying mean things and calling him mean things. His father a mother; Hail and Penguin, sometimes told off Norse's siblings, but most of the time HE was getting in trouble. Norse usually is outside in the snow practicing his battle moves, but strangely whenever he got a mad, a blizzard came over the Ice Kingdom. This was strange but Norse kept it a secret and used this ability to his advantage. As Norse grew up, he got better and better at his battle moves until he was ready to take on the adult IceWings. His first match with the IceWings went pretty well because he used his strange ability to camouflage. Day after day, IceWing after IceWing, he beat them all until he was put against the best fighter in the Kingdom, Frostbreath. Frostbreath was at least 15 years older than him and had crisscrossing scars all over his body. Frostbreath attacked him with ridged claws that hurt so much he became angry. Instantly, a blizzard followed and his moonpale coloring blended in with the snow. He lunged at Frostbreath slapping him with his whip-thin tail and darted back into the storm. Frostbreath tried to defend with aimless clawing at the air. Once again Norse darted in and sliced his ridged claws across Frostbreath's face, and blue blood poured out. For about half an hour Norse kept darting in happy as he could be seeing he was winning this fight. But suddenly, along with his happiness, the storm cleared. Frostbreath lunged at Norse and pinned him down. "Hiding in the storm eh?" Frostbreath said and opened his mouth as it lit up with an eerie blue light. Freezing-Death-Breath was about to spray at his face. Norse kicked Frostbreath in the underbelly and whipped his tail across his face. Norse spread his wings and sprayed Freezing-Death-Breath at Frostbreath. Frostbreath closed his eyes but then realized the Freezing-Breath had only hit pinned his arms and legs to the ground. Norse had won the battle and claimed the title of the best fighter in the Ice Kindom. Relationships i has no friends Trivia *um.. I like drinking bleach? Gallery Norse.jpg|by Mango Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)